


Caught: Scully's Story

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Irresistible, F/M, Series, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully has a habit of daydreaming, sometimes talking while doing so in someone else's company.





	Caught: Scully's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Caught: Scully's Story  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Category: MSR, UST,   
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Scully has a habit of daydreaming and Mulder catches her in the act.  
Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Write me first. Would love it. Need a challenge, too.  
Disclaimers:Mulder, Scully and all things to do with the X-Files belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios. I do not make money at fanfiction and I intend no copyright infringement. 

It happens. After all, she is a real woman, with real feelings, thoughts and daydreams. Some of those daydreams she cannot prevent and others she embellishes with the fervor of an writer seeking the most descriptive imagery to convey. Whoever says Dana Scully has no imagination knows not the dreamer inside of her. She is content that she well knows that part of her a conspiring government could neither know nor record. 

As a little girl, Dana Katherine was a voracious reader, which may explain her command of the english language. A fairytale told at bedtime could easily have a still wide awake Scully dancing with Prince Charming, always handsome and most polite. She would be in an elegant gown: pretty blue bows, tiered chiffon (and diamond tiaragracing red ringlets), gracefully waltzing in golden slippers. All the men would vie for her company and she would not recall them being on her dance card. Prince Charming was her soulmate. 

Even in College, her stories and poems in literature courses were as vivid as she could make them, adhering to the principles of aesthetic and emotional appeal, and appeal to audience. That audience was Dana. For if it didn't appeal to her fanciful daydreams, it was not a job well-done. Of course, the material for her stories and poems was there. Sometimes young men her own age: often, authority figures such as professors. And, of course Jack. Her Lit. marks were awesome. 

When did she start this daydreaming of a co-worker on the job? It's hard to say. Perhaps from their first case together. Perhaps a little later into their partnership. Yet, even before they became the most intimate confidants or best of friends, Fox Wiliam Mulder was making inroads into her daydream world. A world where she could unwind without paying for movie tickets, buying a book or going to a spa. 

She had been caught several times nodding off on a long drive during a case, that was for sure. Sometimes, though, unbeknownst to her partner, she was merely indulging in her wonderful pastime. Of course, there were a few close calls. 

On a very long road, in the middle of nowhere, she feigned sleep to indulge. Off to fantasy land she went, just to pass the time. There was one minor detail she had not considered: sometimes she would speak, smile. or sigh in her reverie. 

"Umm hmm," she softly whispered. "Ahhh... " Her breathing had become deep and a smile danced on her lips. "So true... " 

Mulder glanced over periodically in amusement. He thought she was just dreaming, so he drove on as she dreamed on. 

"So tender... " 

"Oh, sleepy! While we're gassing up, would you like a soda or anything?" 

"Ahhhh! Mulder, you startled me!" Actually she was afraid he had overheard her fantasy. 

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were dreaming so... vividly. Soda? A chance to freshen up?" 

"Yeah, I think I could use a soft drink. Diet." She opened the car door, and headed for the washroom. As she had felt, her cheeks were quite the sight. Very rosy. She splashed some cold water on her face and headed for the soda machine. Mulder had already sprung for her brand, and bought himself a cola. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Uh huh." She said nothing further for at least ten miles. He was contemplating just what to say to her. All she was able to think of was how to keep from saying anything or making a sound if she wanted to daydream in his presence, let alone anyone else's. 

"Ummm... so... how much further?" She hoped he had forgotten. 

"Well, we should be at the airport in two hours. Sit back and enjoy the ride, Scully. Skinner won't want the report right away. Nice shade of blusher." 

"Thanks." 

"Wasn't on until I woke you up, though." 

_Oh no!_ "Oh. Well, I can't really remember dreaming." 

"As long as it made you happy," he replied. "Relax. I'm your partner, it's been a frustrating case and a long ride. Everybody dreams." 

_And I feel two feet tall_. "Yes." 

That was all well and good. She hoped she could keep quiet the next time she either slipped into a daydream or deliberately created one. 

Five years after that episode, the pair were once again involved in a non-conspiracy, dead-end, don't-know-what-the-hell-it-was case. Mulder was in Scully's motel room wrapping up his evidence and asking Scully the ususal questions about where science would classify the case. Scully had finished her notes and shut down her lap top, and had been staring at Mulder's shoulders and chest as he was speaking. "Sorry? What was the question?" 

"How would you explain the disappearance of the sparrows and Mr. Edby?" 

"Well, I have found nothing to indicate foul play, there was no sign of a struggle. No one saw him leave. As for the sparrows, well, perhaps they found a better food source. Mulder, I think we'd better call it a night. It's late." 

"Okay. Well, good night. And Scully?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is there a stain on my shirt I'm unaware of?" He had seen her glancing at him, oblivious to her thoughts. 

"No. I was just... Kind of tired. My eyes sort of just went out of focus. Guess we've done a lot today, right." 

"We have. So, get some sleep and we'll leave tomorrow. I think we can both sleep in. Good night, Scully." 

"Good night, Mulder." As soon as he left, Scully ran the tub and added some bubbles to the water. The rooms were adjoining, but she knew he would never cross the line, barging in while she was bathing. Just in case he had need of the facilities. she knocked on his door. "Mulder?" 

"Yeah, Scully?" Mulder was watching T.V. from his bed. 

"You won't need in here for a while, will you?" 

"No. Go ahead. Watching a classic here. Enjoy the bath." He was lying on top of the covers, still clothed and eating sunflower seeds. This movie was just too good to miss. 

Scully luxuriated in the fragrant, warm water. She allowed her thoughts to drift to Mulder's broad shoulders and wonderfully toned chest. She remembered times when she had found comfort in his arms after Donnie Pfaster's attack, a other close calls. "Don't let go," she was saying in her fantasy. No one would ever hear that. As she was drawn deeper into her imagination, however, that changed. "Feels so right," she whispered. 

Mulder, meanwhile, had turned the T.V. off and was in his tee shirt and shorts in bed. 

"So right... " she sighed. "... like this forever." 

Her voice wafted to his room as if along with the scent of her bubble bath. Immediately, his eyes opened and he wasn't quite sure of what he was hearing. 

"Feel so safe... so good... it's so heavenly... " 

The bathroom door opened. It was Mulder. "Umm, are you awake?" 

"Yes!" she gasped. "Guess I was about to doze off." Sure. He'd believe that? 

"Sculllly... " 

"Do you have to go or something?" She asked indignantly. 

"No. I just heard... look, it's none of my business, but it sounds to me like you were in the middle of quite a fantasy... " 

"If I was, it's perfectly all right. Most people do think about... things. We all daydream." 

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mulder was smiling. 

"Prince Charming," she said, with that rosy cheeked embarrassment. "If you would leave the room, I could towel off and go to bed. Good night." 

"Okay. Just wondered if you were all right. Good night, Princess. Oh, and Scully?" 

"Yes, Mulderrr." 

"I daydream a lot, too." 

"Good night, Mulder." 

Mulder went off to his bed with a smile. "Time for a little pre-sleep fantasy," he said quietly to himself. "Sleeping Beauty." 

Pattie 

Author's Note: There will be a Mulder companion piece to follow this one.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
